


Мой Крошка паучок

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: De-Aged Peter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Тони никогда не думал, что сможет быть для кого-то отцом, но когда Питер случайно превратился в ребёнка, именно им ему и пришлось стать.





	Мой Крошка паучок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spider-Baby of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511423) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



\- Ваааау, а что делает эта штука? – Питер начал осторожно приближаться к загадочному оружию на столе, остановившись только тогда, когда почувствовал руку Тони на своей груди.

\- Я не знаю. Не трогай.

Но круглые глаза Питера уже отыскали еще одно. Маленькое, похожее на гранату устройство из инопланетного материала.

\- А это что?

\- Это распыляет кого угодно и что угодно в радиусе десяти футов. Не приближайся, - в голосе Тони сквозила усталость.

\- А это?

Тони схватил Питера за руки, подталкивая подростка к стулу подальше от оружия.

\- Я что сказал! Сиди смирно и смотри, что я делаю. Ты здесь только чтобы наблюдать, не трогать. Так зачем ты здесь?

Питер вздохнул, подавляя в себе желание закатить глаза, и угрюмо повторил за Тони:

\- Наблюдать и не трогать.

Тони отпустил его руки, возвращаясь к работе.

\- Отлично, а теперь, смотри внимательнее.

Они собрали в лаборатории все оружие, что изготовили Тумс и его подручные, чтобы Тони изучил его и принял решение, что делать с ним дальше.

Вот только Питер не хотел просто стоять в сторонке и наблюдать, он хотел помочь. Он вскочил со стула, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть через плечо Тони, чем он там занимается.

А затем что-то взорвалось. Тони отскочил в сторону, когда оружие резко дернулось, выпуская луч света в стену и оставляя в ней огромную дыру.

Комнату тряхнуло, и Питер пошатнулся, хватаясь за один из столов, чтобы поймать равновесие.

\- Вау, как круто!

Тони повернулся к нему с улыбкой, мгновение спустя исчезнувшей вместе с полным паники криком:

\- Питер, не трогай!

Питер резко одернул руку и посмотрел туда, куда указывал Тони, успев различить пушку за мгновение до того, как она сработала.

Тони испуганно вскрикнул, когда дым и яркий свет наполнили лабораторию.

\- Питер!

Сердце Тони бешено застучало, когда он увидел, что дым рассеялся, но Питер… исчез.

\- Питер? Где ты? Боже, вот только не умирай.

Тони начал судорожно оглядываться, отталкивая с дороги столы и пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, потому что, Боже, мальчишка мог испариться, или оказаться в другом измерении, или…

\- Мистер Старк?

Тони застыл. Это не мог быть Питер - голос был слишком тонким, но только этот ребенок постоянно так его называл.

Тони медленно перевел взгляд в сторону источника звука и там, вверх тормашками, цепляясь за потолок, висел крошечный Питер. Все осталось по-прежнему: и огромные карие глаза, и пышные кудряшки, и даже маленький синий свитер, который Питер носил пять минут назад.

В голове у Тони все это собралось во едино, столкнулось и взорвалось как тысячи фейерверков, из-за чего его желудок неприятно скрутило.

\- Вот блядь.

Глаза Питера распахнулись нереально широко, когда он указал на Тони своим крошечным, пухленьким пальчиком, дополнив все это сладким, тоненьким голоском:

\- Плохое слово!

……………………

Тони прижал пальцы к вискам и крепко зажмурил глаза, выдавливая слова сквозь стиснутые зубы:

\- Что значит, ты не можешь это исправить?

Брюс указал на ребенка, в компании с Тором радостно поедающего печенье в форме зверюшек, болтающего под столом ножками в своих крошечных кроссовках и тараторящего о животных, которых он собрал. 

\- Физически он в полном порядке!

Тони в ярости сжал пальцы в кулаки.

\- Ему два!

Брюс кивнул, наблюдая, как Тор начал играть с печенькой в форме льва и мычать, от чего Питер весело захихикал.

\- Ну, да. Судя по его размерам и показателям, ему около двух лет, но это все тот же Питер. Насколько я вижу, он в курсе всего, что знал и подросток Питер, просто теперь он меньше. Правда, думает, чувствует и ведет он себя как двухлетний ребенок, но он знает, кто мы.

Брюс с улыбкой повернулся к Питеру.

\- Эй, Питер? Сколько будет 23 на 48?

Питер поднял печеньку, сияя лучезарной улыбкой:

\- Тысяча сто четыре. Смотри, бегемот!

\- Отличная работа, приятель! - Брюс показал ему большие пальцы, прежде чем снова повернуться к Тони. - Видишь, он в порядке. Вообще-то, это просто потрясающе.

Тони пришлось признать, что и он был впечатлен.

\- Окей, ладно. Он - гений, и теперь он раз в десять очаровательнее, чем был раньше, но все станет не настолько потрясающим, когда мне придется сообщить Мэй, что ее племянник снова младенец. И что насчет Человека-паука? Он не сможет в таком виде вернуться к прежней жизни.

Брюс кивнул.

\- Угу, окей. Ты прав. Мы можем взглянуть на оружие, что сделало это, и подумать, как отменить его действие. Но до тех пор, нам придется заботиться о нем.

Тони взглянул на Питера, который, с помощью Тора, выгуливал свой небольшой зоопарк по столу.

\- Я понятия не имею, как заботиться о детях, Брюс. Я о себе-то едва могу позаботиться.

Брюс утешающе сжал его плечо.

\- Мы все будем рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. Нужна целая деревня*, и все такое. В любом случае, вряд ли это будет слишком трудно. Питер – самый вежливый мальчик в мире, кроме Стива и…

\- ЭТО МОЕ!

Брюс и Тони резко повернулись на высокий крик: как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Питер вопит на крайне удивлённого Тора. Питер, может быть, и стал маленьким, но его сила осталась при нем, и для него не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы схватить своими пухлыми ручками стол и поднять его над головой.

\- Стоп! Сейчас же опусти стол на место! - Тони торопливо вытянул перед собой руки, останавливая малыша прежде, чем он разобьет стол о голову Тора. Питер перевел на него сердитый взгляд, очаровательно надув свои покрасневшие щечки. Тони попытался еще раз: - Так герои себя не ведут. Ты думаешь, что Капитан Америка устраивает истерики?

Питер продолжил удерживать стол, но гневная краска слегка схлынула с его лица.

\- Халк устраивает!

Брюс поморщился. Ребенок его уел. Но Тони не отступал.

\- А ты – Человек-паук. Ты помогаешь людям. Опусти стол.

Морщинки Питера разгладились, и он медленно поставил стол обратно на пол. Тони опустился на корточки и взял его маленькие ручки в свои, пытаясь поймать взгляд повесившего голову Питера.

\- Ну, и что же случилось?

Тони никогда в жизни не заботился о ребенке. Ему множество раз приходилось иметь дело с женщинами и тестами на беременность, но до этого момента он ни разу не был так близко к роли родителя, как сейчас. И, к его ужасу, нижняя губа Питера задрожала.

\- Тор украл мою печеньку, - его голос дрогнул, и он был настолько печальным, что это буквально разрывало Тони сердце. Он услышал, как Брюс умилился у него за спиной.

\- Питер, я уверен, что Тор никогда так не поступил бы, но, даже если это случилось, это не повод так себя вести. Извинись.

Питер поднял голову, открывая для его взора залитые слезами пухлые щечки, и посмотрел на бога грома.

\- Мне – хнык – жаль.

Тор неуверенно посмотрел на мальчика.

\- Ничего страшного.

Питер потер кулачком глаза, пока его грудь и плечи вздрагивали от сотрясающих его иканий. Тони кивнул, погладив его по спине.

\- Хороший мальчик. Пойди, обними Тора.

Питер послушно поковылял к богу, протягивая к нему ручки. Тор улыбнулся и отложил печенье, чтобы подхватить паучонка на руки и усадить его на свое колено, где Питер сразу же уткнулся лицом в его шею.

Брюс самодовольно скрестил руки на груди.

\- По мне - так ты отлично справляешься.

Тони кинул на него пристальный взгляд, вот только лучше ему от этого не стало.

Остальные обитатели базы оказались примерно настолько же полезными, как и Брюс или Тор. Пока Тони пытался все организовать, Наташа, Сэм и Баки без устали ворковали над маленьким паучком.

\- Он такой крошечный!

\- Вы только взгляните на эти маленькие ручки и ботиночки!

\- Хорошенький какой!

Тони насупился, проводя пальцем по экрану, заказывая срочную доставку детской одежды и всего необходимого.

\- Может хватит уже? Я тут пытаюсь сосредоточиться. Что едят дети?

Питер взвизгнул, заползая по металлической руке Баки и взбираясь ему на плечи, словно дрессированная обезьянка.

\- Хочу шоколадный торт!

Тони наморщил брови, отмахиваясь от предложенного Пятницей списка кондитерских.

\- Тебе нельзя торт, Питер. Эй, ну-ка слезай оттуда!

Баки пожал плечами, подкидывая Питера на плече, удерживая его ручку своими металлическими пальцами.

\- Я не против.

У Тони были все причины волноваться. Питер, может быть, и милый, вежливый, смышленый ребенок, но сейчас он – двухлетний младенец с суперспособностями, и у него совершенно иные желания и нужды. Не говоря уж о том, что теперь у него маленькие ручки, и только вопрос времени, когда случится какая-нибудь неприятность.

\- Мистер Стаааарк, - протянул Питер со стула, куда Тони усадил его, пока сам разговаривал по телефону с Мэй.

\- … в общем, я могу оставить его здесь на всю неделю, пока мы не закончим работу над проектом. Это очень важ… ну, нет, я спрашиваю, а не заявляю, но…

\- Мистер Стааааррркк. Я пролил сок.

Мэй все еще продолжала говорить, и Тони прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь не раскрошить телефон в руке.

\- Я подойду через минутку, малыш.

\- Мне это не нравится, я не люблю находиться вдали от него так долго, и как же школа?

Тони потер ладонью лоб, начиная шагать по комнате и пытаясь сосредоточиться.

\- Он может делать домашнюю работу здесь, он не отстанет по программе.

Тоненький голосок стал громче:

\- МИСТЕР СТАРК! Я ПРОЛИЛ СОК!

Тони резко обернулся, изо всех сил пытаясь не огрызнуться на ребенка.

\- Питер, подожди минуту!

Ребенок поднял свою кружку, пока сок стекал по его свитеру на стул и по ботиночкам на пол.

\- Я уронил. Он теперь в носке.

Тони вздохнул, вся его ярость моментально испарилась. Он уже так устал, а на часах еще только одиннадцать утра.

В трубке снова раздался голос Мэй, напоминая Тони о том, что он все еще держит ее на линии.

\- Это был Питер? Почему у него такой голос?

Тони схватил со стойки тряпку и направился к Питеру, который печально качал своей промокшей ножкой.

\- Эм, он балуется с гелием. Слушай, я перезвоню. Пока, Мэй.

Он отложил телефон и со вздохом взял кружку Питера, пытаясь убрать разведенный им беспорядок.

\- Как это случилось?

Питер вытянул ногу, почти соскользнув со стула, и пошлепал носком по луже на полу, разбрызгивая сок. 

\- Я стучано.

Тони пододвинул его ногу, вытирая жидкость.

\- Случайно.

Маленькие ручки начали шлепать по луже, когда он попытался еще раз:

\- Стучайно.

Тони махнул рукой на беспорядок, и на слово, и вместо этого подхватил малыша на руки.

\- Да, все верно, дружок. Пойдем-ка помоемся.

К счастью, покупки Тони уже доставили, и он смог выудить пижаму Человека-паука из коробки.

\- Вот, сможешь надеть это.

Одевать двухлетку оказалось намного труднее, чем Тони ожидал, особенно учитывая, что все, чем желал заниматься вышеупомянутый двухлетка – это танцевать.

\- Питер, прекращай танцевать и вставляй сюда ногу.

Малыш дернулся, вырываясь из хватки Тони.

\- Не могу! Если я не буду танцевать, придут пришельцы и заберут меня.

Тони схватил его ногу и насильно вставил ее в штанину, проворчав:

\- Не шути так. Я ненавижу пришельцев.

Питер повертел попой, пока Тони пытался застегнуть молнию на пижаме.

\- Тор пришелец, и он твой друг.

Тони пощекотал его круглый животик, из-за чего Питер пискнул и начал скакать вверх-вниз.

\- Тор – хороший пришелец, и, если ты не прекратишь танцевать, я продолжу тебя щекотать.

Питер со стоном оттолкнул руку Тони.

\- Лаааадно, я перестану.

Питер посмотрел на Тони, и Тони, прищурившись, посмотрел на Питера в ответ. Питер снова дернул задом, и Тони схватил его на руки и, прижав к груди, начал щекотать, пока малыш не начал кричать и пинаться, заливаясь смехом.

\- О, я доберусь до тебя, молодой человек.

Тони уже много месяцев не улыбался так широко, а в груди было такое чувство, словно он сейчас буквально взорвется от счастья. Питер корчился на коленях Тони, взвизгивая всякий раз, когда тот тыкал в его животик. Тони и сам надрывался от смеха и, в конце концов, остановился, наблюдая, как Питер пыхтит и цепляется за его руки своими пальчиками.

\- Сдаешься?

Питер кивнул, глядя на него сияющими глазами. Тони взял его под мышки и поставил на пол.

\- Окей, можешь идти.

Питер был более чем готов протестировать свою новую пижаму, и он тотчас же принялся носиться вокруг, пока Тони собирал грязную одежду для стирки.

\- Питер, не заляпайся. Иди, займись домашней работой. Она лежит на столе.

Паучок молча наблюдал за тем, как Тони вышел в прачечную, после чего торопливо зарылся в коробки с покупками, вытаскивая те, что ему особенно понравились. Он нашел новую одежду и ботиночки, а также игрушки и книжки. Он сложил их все на столе и уселся за домашнюю работу, с улыбкой притягивая к себе учебник.

Когда Тони вернулся, он тотчас же пожалел о том, что оставил ребенка одного, хотя, наверное, ему не следовало бы так удивляться. Питер действительно занялся домашней работой, и даже решил все задачи правильно. Проблема была в том, что записал он решение цветными карандашами.

Тони подошел поближе и вздохнул, глядя, как Питер, высунув кончик языка, выводил каракули красным с блестками карандашом. Похоже, большую часть заданий он уже решил, но последнюю страницу он предпочел использовать для другого.

\- Питер, что ты делаешь?

\- Смотри! Я нас нарисовал! – улыбнулся Питер, поднимая листок. Там, где он, как предполагалось, должен был решать уравнения по химии, Питер нарисовал картину. Маленькие блестящие фигурки украшали страницу, изображая крошечного Питера, держащегося за то, что, вероятно, должно было быть рукой Тони.

Тони не смог сдержать улыбку, указывая на синюю фасолину.

\- А это что?

Питер снова положил листок на стол и продолжил раскрашивать, с гордой улыбкой поясняя:

\- Это Стив! В костюме Кат…Капти…Катим…

Тони изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться над тем, как Питер упорно пытался заставить свой маленький рот произнести слово.

\- Катипан Мамерика.

Тони, кивнув, похлопал его по спине.

\- Отличная работа, приятель.

Питер схватил из коробки зеленый карандаш и передал ему в руки.

\- Держи, ты рисуешь Халка.

Тони не мог отказать ребенку, так что он послушно присел за стол и принялся рисовать своего лучшего друга блестящим карандашом. Они точно не отдадут эту работу учителям Питера.

\- Привет, ребята. Чем занимаетесь? – спросил Брюс пятнадцать минут спустя, обнаружив, как Тони развлекает Питера, потрясая листочком и издавая низкий рык.

\- Рррау. Я крушить здания!

Питер захихикал и запрокинул голову, едва не свалившись со стула.

\- Неееет, ты не можешь ломать их! На тебе нет штанов!

Тони картинно нахмурился, глядя на изображение.

\- О, серьезно? Мерзость, лучше их дорисовать.

Брюс подошел поближе и, выглянув из-за плеча Тони, увидел, как Питер подрисовывает лиловые штаны на зеленой фигуре.

\- Похоже, что вам весело.

Тони поднял взгляд, и его глаза буквально сияли от смеха.

\- Привет, Брюси! А мы только что о тебе говорили! Давай, присаживайся.

\- О, ну, вообще-то я пришел попросить тебя помочь мне в лаборатории.

Тони со вздохом отложил карандаш.

\- Точно. Наверное, и правда стоит заняться этим. Питер, хочешь с нами в лабораторию?

Питер вскочил со стула и кинулся к Брюсу, прыгая на месте и протягивая свои маленькие ручонки к ученому.

\- Питер поможет! Питер поможет! Брюс, на ручки!

Брюс выглядел нерешительным, но все же он улыбнулся и поднял малыша на руки, устраивая его на бедре.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что будет безопасно взять его с собой?

Тони на мгновение задумался. В последний раз Питер был там подростком, который не мог держать свои руки при себе. Он попал под прицел инопланетного оружия и в итоге превратился в ребенка. И теперь он – малыш с полным отсутствием самоконтроля.

Тони взглянул на Питера, заливисто рассказывающего Брюсу о своих любимых элементах и их атомных числах.

\- Эм, дадим ему халат. Все будет нормально.

Маленький Питер был так же рад находиться в лаборатории, как и взрослый, если не больше. Едва они вошли, Брюс крепко прижал его к себе, но Питер начал так активно ерзать, что ему пришлось опустить его на пол.

\- Хочу поиграть в пушки!

Тони схватил малыша и оттащил его от столов, усаживая его на стул напротив блокнота.

\- Ни в коем случае. Ты будешь вести для нас записи. Идет? Только в этот раз без карандашей.

Питер недовольно застонал, и Тони отошел от него, чтобы принести лабораторный халат. Он был просто огромным, но Питер не возражал, радостно завизжав, когда Тони закатал его рукава и нацепил защитные очки на его нос.

\- Вот так. Абсолютно безопасно.

Брюс не выглядел таким же уверенным.

\- Эм, а ты точно…

Тони только выгнул бровь и выразительно указал на мини-ученого за столом, который, высунув от усердия кончик языка, полностью сосредоточился на перемещении ручки по странице. Это было не так-то просто – рисовать такими маленькими ручками и пальчиками. Питер все еще отлично знал, как разговаривать и решать уравнения, но его пальцы были такими же непослушными, как и с десяток лет назад.

Брюс не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя как Питер поправляет на носу очки.

\- Оууу. Ладно. Но он должен находиться в другом конце лаборатории, подальше от возможных проблем.

С этим Тони был более чем согласен. На самом деле, Питер оказался даже полезен. Он сидел за столом, усердно записывая их эксперименты, и даже вносил свой вклад, когда это было необходимо.

\- Не забудь контроль!

\- Спасибо, Пит! Парнишка сегодня в ударе.

К сожалению, несмотря на все проведенные тесты и эксперименты, они не смогли узнать почти ничего полезного. Брюс вздохнул и отложил инструменты.

\- Я не знаю. Может быть, это оружие работает только в одну сторону. Мне кажется, команда Тумса использовала его исключительно для устрашения. Мы не сможем его перенастроить, если мы не поймем, что именно оно делает. Возможно нам следует просто связаться со Стренджем и попросить его воспользоваться камнем времени.

Тони впился сердитым взглядом в дурацкую пушку, лежащую на столе.

\- Ты же знаешь, что он на это не пойдет. Что теперь нам делать?

За его спиной раздались легкие топающие шаги, когда маленький Питер подошел к своему герою.

\- Не грусти, Тони.

Питер посмотрел на него своей сладкой мордашкой; этот огромный халат сидел на его маленьком тельце как плащ, а в защитных очках его глаза казались просто нереально огромными. Глядя на это, Тони не смог сдержать улыбку, и он подхватил ребенка на руки, усаживая его на свое колено.

\- Спасибо, дружок. Все хорошо.

Питер прислонился к груди Тони, и его небольшой вес успокаивал и прогонял всю безысходность, охватившую его после неудачных экспериментов. Брюс улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Тони инстинктивно прижал Питера ближе, крепко удерживая его в своих объятиях.

\- Вам обоим стоит отдохнуть. Я справлюсь дальше.

Тони удивленно вскинул на него взгляд.

\- Правда? Ты уверен?

Брюс кивнул, взъерошив волосы Питера.

\- Да, развлекайтесь. Он ведь не останется таким навсегда.

Питер откинул голову, с надеждой глядя на Тони.

\- Мы можем поиграть?

\- Да, окей. Пойдем поиграем. Спасибо, Брюс.

Жизнь Тони всегда была сплошным кошмаром. Постоянно, проблема за проблемой, с которой ему необходимо справляться, но в этот раз, наконец-то, он хотя бы сможет насладиться процессом. Питер упрямо тянул его за руку, пока они двигались по коридору, торопливо скинув очки и халат в надежде поскорее добраться до своих игрушек.

\- Можно мы построим космический корабль? – спросил Питер, бросаясь к коробке с Лего, которую Тони купил ему, и вываливая все содержимое на пол прежде, чем Тони успел бы его остановить.

\- Не над-… ну, ладно. Что за одержимость космосом? Там не так уж и круто. Поверь мне, я знаю.

Питер, скрестив ноги, уселся посреди всего этого беспорядка, хватая какие-то детали и передавая их Тони.

\- Ты делаешь крылья. Используй только зеленые.

Тони кивнул, послушно приступая к работе, пока Питер откладывал для себя красные и синие детальки, которые будут корпусом корабля.

\- Космос крутой, почему он тебе не нравится? – уточнил Питер, не глядя на Тони. Он полностью сосредоточился на соединении деталек, и поэтому Тони подумал, что, может быть, он даже может сказать ему правду, учитывая, что ребенок его не особо и слушал.

\- Эм, ну… Я бывал там, и все прошло не лучшим образом. На меня слишком часто нападали пришельцы, и я уже успел понять, что не хочу повторения этих встреч.

Питер кивнул, зарываясь в кучу деталей, чтобы выудить новые.

\- Ты боишься?

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Да. А ты?

Разговор так внезапно принял серьезный оборот, что Тони даже не ожидал, что Питер ответит.

\- Большой Питер боится.

Тони кивнул.

\- А что насчет маленького Питера?

\- Мне нравится быть маленьким. Ты рядом, чтобы защитить меня. Большой Питер постоянно боится.

Тони застыл, пока Питер беспечно продолжил работать над своей задачей.

\- Он боится?

Питер кивнул, пошевелив пальчиками в носочках пижамы, не отрывая взгляда от своего корабля.

\- Плохой дядя уронил на него здание, и он застрял.

Тони был в шоке. Он ничего не слышал об обрушении здания.

\- Стервятник?

Питер кивнул.

\- Большому Питеру не понравилось застревать. Слишком страшно. Он плакал, потому что он не знал, как выбраться.

Тони отложил свое Лего, ощущая, как вина пожирает его изнутри.

\- Почему он не рассказал мне?

Малыш Питер пожал плечами, продолжая работать.

\- Человек-паук должен быть храбрым.

Тони чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Он забрал у Питера костюм и оставил его совсем одного, а теперь ему говорят, что из-за него Питер оказался в ловушке под обвалившимся зданием. Он был совсем один, и напуган, и не рассказал об этом Тони, потому что думал, что должен быть храбрым.

\- Питер… Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем на свете, правда? Я знаю, что совершил ошибку, забрав тогда костюм, и я ее не повторю. Но ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, когда тебе будет что-нибудь необходимо.

\- Я знаю. Ты дал мне новую пижаму! И Лего! – улыбнулся Питер, тыкая себя пальчиком в грудь. Тони покачал головой, отчаянно желая донести до него свою мысль, хоть сейчас он и был совсем малышом.

\- Нет, я говорю про Большого Питера. Он всегда может прийти ко мне, когда ему страшно или нужна помощь.

Ручки Питера застыли, и он перевел на Тони спокойный взгляд. Его голос был мягким, словно его слова не висели грузом на сердце Тони.

\- Ты должен сказать ему об этом.

Боже, это было больно. Неужели он ни разу не говорил Питеру, что он рядом? Для Тони эмоции и отношения всегда давались тяжело, особенно с кем-то вроде Питера. Он отлично знал, какое место он занимал в жизни Питера, и из-за своего собственного отца он понятия не имел, как делать это правильно.

Его отец всегда вел себя с ним холодно и пренебрежительно, а Тони так сильно жаждал, чтобы он хотя бы заботился о нем. И сам Тони заботился о Питере, правда, но всякий раз, когда он хотел как-то показать это или сказать, все перемешивалось, и страх ошибиться не позволял ему даже пытаться.

Он потерял уже стольких людей, что где-то в глубинах его испорченного разума зародилась мысль, что если он будет держать Питера на расстоянии, то ему будет не так больно, когда он захочет уйти. Но, очевидно, так это не работало.

Питер снова вернулся к своим игрушкам, пока Тони пытался смириться с тем, что ему только что сказали.

\- Я скажу. Я скажу ему.

Тони не знал, что теперь думать, но, к счастью, его отвлекли шаги, направляющиеся к ним.

\- Где наш карапуз? – спросила Наташа, улыбнувшись, когда Питер вскочил на ноги и кинулся к ней, широко раскинув руки.

\- Таша! – Шпионка раскрыла объятия и присела на корточки, чтобы ему было удобнее обхватить ее.

\- Эй, Питер. Ну разве ты не сладкий пирожочек? Вам с Тони было весело?

Питер кивнул и схватил ее за руку, потащив ее за собой, чтобы показать корабль, но кое-что другое привлекло ее внимание. Тони побледнел, и его дыхание заметно участилось. Он вскинул на нее взгляд, прежде чем неуверенно вскарабкаться на ноги; его голос дрожал, когда он торопливо выпалил:

\- Ты можешь… можешь присмотреть за ним немного? Мне нужно пойти быстренько попаниковать.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнула Наташа, но стоило ему повернуться, она схватила его за руку. – Погоди. Что случилось?

Его буквально потряхивало от переполняющей его беспокойной энергии, и ему было необходимо как-то исправить бардак, что он натворил.

\- Я только что узнал, что однажды подросток Питер оказался под завалами здания, и он не сказал мне об этом. И что я, возможно, самый худший в мире наставник, так что… вот.

Наташа, нахмурившись, открыла рот, но Тони вырвался до того, как она успела сказать что-нибудь.

\- Мне нужно идти. Присмотри за ним.

Он ушел, оставляя позади Наташу с Питером, чьи огромные глаза взволнованно смотрели на нее.

\- Таша? Я расстроил Тони?

Наташа присела перед ним на корточки и доброжелательно улыбнулась.

\- Нет, конечно нет. Ты молодец.

Питера, казалось, удовлетворил ее ответ, и он снова вернулся к своим деталькам, но Наташа, все еще снедаемая беспокойством, обратилась к ИИ.

\- Пятница, сообщи, пожалуйста, Стиву, что Тони нужна помощь.

\- Сию минуту, мисс Романов.

……………………

Тони прижал ладони к лицу, ощущая, как холодная вода стекает сквозь пальцы в раковину, пока он пытался таким образом успокоиться. Дышать было тяжело: каждый вздох вырывался из его груди натужным хрипом. Боже, как же он проебался.

\- Тони? - Стив проскочил через дверь и оказался рядом с ним в ту же секунду, как Тони скользнул спиной по стене и уселся на пол, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. - Что происходит? Что случилось?

\- Я облажался. Меня не было рядом, я оставил его одного без костюма. Я точно такой же, как мой отец. О, боже, Стив, он чуть не погиб, и даже не рассказал мне.

\- Что? Кто чуть не умер? – покачал головой Стив, пытаясь понять, о чем он.

Тони судорожно вздохнул.

\- Питер. Тумс чуть не убил его, потому что я отнял его костюм. Он мне не рассказывал. Я никогда не хотел превратиться в моего папашу, но вот он я: забил на ребенка, которого собственноручно втянул в свою войну.

Стив не знал, что сказать. Он опустился на пол рядом с Тони, пока тот продолжил говорить:

\- Может, так будет лучше?

Стив в замешательстве нахмурился.

\- В смысле?

Тони, слегка успокоившись, прислонился затылком к стене, пытаясь объяснить:

\- Так он намного счастливее. Что, если мы оставим все так, как есть?

Стив изумленно распахнул глаза, когда он понял, что Тони имел в виду, и он поспешно повернулся к мужчине, шокировано восклицая:

\- Оставить Питера двухлеткой? Тони, мы не можем!

\- Почему нет? Он сам сказал, что так он чувствует себя в безопасности, потому что знает, что я позабочусь о нем. Он сказал, что подросток Питер не ощущает этого. Он напуган и… это моя вина.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Ты всегда во всем винишь себя. Ты не можешь взваливать все на себя, Тони.

Он был прав, и хотелось бы Тони не брать на себя вину за все, что происходит, но он просто не мог ничего с этим поделать.

\- Нет, ты только подумай. Его родители умерли, когда он был маленьким, а затем его дядя погиб у него на глазах. Он хороший ребенок, Стив. Он заслуживает лучшего. Ему выпал шанс прожить еще одно детство, и сделать это намного лучше. 

\- Ты не можешь делать этот выбор за него. У него есть своя жизнь, и он должен вернуться к ней.

Тони прижал кулаки к коленям, прикрывая глаза.

\- Я точно знал, какую роль я занял в его жизни, когда забрал тот костюм. И я все равно бросил его. Одного. Я не представляю, как это исправить.

Как же Стиву хотелось все изменить: вернуться в прошлое, где он общался с Говардом, и сказать ему то, что он знал сейчас. Говард был его другом, но им был и Тони, и Стив никак не мог подавить ненависть к своему старому другу за то, что он сделал со своим сыном.

\- Ты – не твой отец, Тони.

Тони не был в этом уверен.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Ответ Стива не заставил себя ждать.

\- Потому что ты пытаешься, и ты заботишься о нем.

Не то, чтобы он пытался сказать, что Говард не заботился о нем, но они оба знали, что папа Тони никогда не ставил отцовство на первое место. Он непрестанно предпочитал Тони работу, и в этом была разница между ними.

\- Если бы Говард был здесь, он бы без устали изучал это оружие неделями, но не для того, чтобы помочь Питеру, а просто чтобы удовлетворить собственное любопытство. А все, чего хочешь ты – это позаботиться о Питере. Ты переживаешь за него, и ты, очевидно, сделаешь все, что в твоих силах, чтобы обезопасить его. Ты – не твой отец, Тони, и, веришь ты или нет, из тебя вышел отличный папа.

Тони почувствовал, как его горло перехватило, а глаза защипало от слез, но Стив оставался спокойным.

\- Мы вернем Питера в его возраст, и когда мы сделаем это, ты сможешь поговорить с ним. Все будет хорошо, Тони.

Тони шмыгнул носом, вытерев ладонью глаза, прежде чем похлопать Стива по руке и с благодарностью сжать ее.

\- Спасибо, Кэп.

……………………

Питер прицепил еще один магнитик к руке Баки, произнося слова, которые ни один нормальный двухлетка и не выговорил бы.

\- Мозг клетки говорит ей, какую ей нужно принять форму.

Баки восхищенно улыбнулся.

\- Ну, ты точно ребенок Старка.

Сэм, развалившись рядом с ними на полу, покачал головой, сдирая очередную наклейку с листочка и приклеивая ее к щеке Баки, где Питер уже прилепил остальные.

\- Не-а, чувак, он не его сын.

Баки в замешательстве нахмурился, но Питер заговорил прежде, чем он успел ответить:

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы Тони был моим папой. У меня его больше нет.

Оба героя застыли, взволнованно переглянувшись, когда голос Наташи раздался с кухни.

\- Эм, мальчики, может сменим тему? Питер, детка, ты голоден?

Питер отбросил свои магниты, откликаясь:

\- Да!

Наташа подошла к ним с тарелкой, полной нарезанных яблок и сыра, и поставила ее между ними. Питер забрал у Сэма листочек с наклейками и, выбрав сердечко, с улыбкой прилепил его к руке Наташи.

\- Держи, Таша. Спасибо за яблоки.

Ее лицо озарила улыбка, и она легонько подцепила подбородок Питера пальцем.

\- Пожалуйста.

Вежливость этого милого ребенка буквально растопила их сердца, превращая их всех в плюшевых мишек, желающих дать этому малышу все, что он только попросит. Питер схватил с тарелки кусочек яблока и молча забрался Сэму на колени, устраиваясь там, словно он уже миллион раз так делал. Сэм, однако, совершенно не возражал, только сам взял для себя яблоко, когда Питер посмотрел на него своими милыми карими глазками.

\- А где Тони?

Сэм замялся, беспомощно глядя на Нат.

\- Эм… ему нужно немного отдохнуть. Он скоро вернется.

Питер откусил кусочек яблока, насупившись.

\- Он злится на меня? - Его голос был настолько тихим и грустным, что все трое взрослых немедленно кинулись утешать его.

\- Нет, конечно нет!

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого, Питер!

\- Никто не может злиться на такое хорошенькое личико.

Питер прижался к Сэму поближе.

\- Тогда почему он больше не хочет играть со мной?

Баки попытался объяснить ему, отрывая наклейку с металлической руки и прицепляя ее к футболке Питера.

\- Тони очень трудно говорить другим людям, что он их любит. Это его пугает, поэтому иногда ты должен сказать это первым. Он не злится на тебя, но его сердце настолько большое, что иногда он просто не может подобрать слов.

Морщинки Питера мгновенно разгладились, а глаза зажглись.

\- О. - Да, в этом был смысл. - Я найду его!

Он соскочил с колен Сэма и выбежал из комнаты до того, как кто-нибудь успел бы его остановить.

Питер бросился по коридору, по пути засовывая кусочек яблока в рот, чтобы освободить руки, прежде чем запрыгнуть на стену и по ней забраться на потолок. Если он сильно сосредотачивался, он мог расслышать голос Тони, и он последовал на знакомый звук, который привел его к назначенной цели.

Приблизившись, он расслышал и голос Стива, так что, подобравшись поближе, он спрыгнул с потолка на пол, и уже там бегом кинулся в ванную, где они расположились. Едва он вошел, оба героя вскинули на него глаза, продолжая сидеть на полу, прижавшись спинами к стене. Питер, ни секунды не раздумывая, запрыгнул на руки Тони, пряча свое лицо в его шею. Щеки Тони были влажными, и он громко шмыгнул носом, когда Питер вцепился своими пальчиками в его рубашку.

\- Я скучал, - раздался тихий голос Питера, заглушенный рубашкой Тони. Тот только крепче прижал малыша к себе в ответ, вдыхая яблочный аромат кудряшек Питера.

\- Я знаю. Прости, что я ушел.

Стив похлопал Тони по плечу, прежде чем выйти из ванной, дав им возможность побыть наедине.

\- Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Прости. Не плачь, - Питер чуть отклонился, смахивая слезы с щек Тони своими мягкими ладонями. В груди Тони заныло от того, насколько же этот ребенок хороший и как он умудряется сделать все чуточку ярче.

\- Все хорошо, ты всегда мне помогаешь почувствовать себя лучше. Может, пойдем и займемся чем-нибудь веселым?

Питеру определённо понравилась эта идея. Он очень хотел побольше времени провести со своим героем и заставить эту боль в его глазах исчезнуть.

\- Ты почитаешь мне сказку?

Тони ни разу в жизни не читал кому-либо сказки, но он с радостью согласился сделать это для Питера. Хорошо, что он заодно прикупил несколько красочных книг, которые могли бы понравиться ребенку. Он прижал Питера к груди и понес его в комнату подростка Питера, где уже сложили все его вещи.

Тони вместе с ребенком устроился в кресле у кровати Питера, где в свое время проводил множество ночей, наблюдая за восстановлением подростка после очередной передряги.

\- Ну давай, чемпион. Что мне тебе почитать? «Термодинамика для малышей» или «Квантовая физика для малышей»? Выбирай.

\- Термодинамику, пожалуйста, - зевнул Питер, потирая кулачком глаза и укладывая голову Тони на плечо. Тот только улыбнулся, подавив в себе смешок, и погладил Питера по волосам.

\- Хорошие манеры, Пит.

Он открыл книгу и приступил к чтению, ощущая дыхание Питера на своей груди. Бедный детеныш так устал от переизбытка впечатлений.

\- Доброе утро, Солнышко! Солнышко светит на Малыша. Оно помогает Малышу согреться. Солнышко светит на Дерево. Оно помогает Дереву расти. А как Солнышко помогает Дереву расти? Оно дает ему энергию! Солнечный свет + Кислород + Вода = Еда для Дерева, - Тони пролистал остальные станицы, нахмурившись. - И как детям нравится такое?

Питер едва обращал внимания на его слова, заползая на него повыше, чтобы обхватить своими ручками шею Тони, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. Он вздохнул, когда большая рука Тони начала поглаживать его по спине. Механик запнулся, опуская взгляд на Питера, который устало хлопал глазами.

\- Я люблю тебя, Тони, - произнес малыш сонно.

В этот момент что-то внутри Тони взорвалось. Как зефирка в микроволновке, оно словно стало в десять раз больше, прежде чем превратиться в лужу растаявшего сахара. Тони обхватил мальчика руками и закрыл глаза; его голос был не громче шепота, когда он пробормотал в волосы Питера:

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Крошка паучок.

Питер так и заснул, обнимая его, и вскоре к нему присоединился и Тони, оставаясь так, пока Брюс не нашел их. Он торопливо сделал несколько фотографий, прежде чем выключить свет и оставить их отдыхать.

……………………

Следующее утро прошло уже намного радостнее, поскольку все начали потихоньку привыкать к новому положению вещей на базе.

Ну, почти.

В какой-то момент посреди ночи Тони переложил Питера на кровать и устроился рядом с ним, где они и проспали до самого утра.

Но сейчас что-то настойчиво тянуло его за руку.

\- Пссс. Тони.

Тони застонал и попытался оттолкнуть это что-то, но оно наоборот стало только громче и настойчивее. Оно забралось по его рукам и уселось на плечах, хлопая своей маленькой ладошкой по его щеке.

\- Тони!

Постепенно, сознание начало возвращаться к нему, и он понял, кому принадлежит эта ручка.

\- Ох. Питер. Слишком рано.

Раздался недовольный скулеж, и рука начала действовать интенсивнее.

\- Мне нужно идти.

Тони снова застонал.

\- Ну так иди.

В голосе Питера появилось напряжение.

\- Нет, мне нужно ИДТИ.

В то же мгновение Тони распахнул глаза и аккуратно перевернулся на спину, хватая Питера, чтобы тот не упал.

\- О! Тебе нужно идти! Ну, пойдем скорее.

Тони поспешил в ванную, и Питер вприпрыжку последовал за ним, пока внезапная мысль не пришла механику в голову.

\- О, боже, тебе же не нужна моя помощь, верно?

Питер замотал головой, и его щечки покраснели, когда он слегка насупился.

\- Нет! Я большой мальчик. Я сам могу.

Тони с облегчением выдохнул и подтолкнул Питера к ванной, открывая для него дверь и дожидаясь снаружи, пока тот не закончит. Как только Питер вышел, Тони помог ему снова застегнуть пижаму.

\- Зачем ты позвал меня с собой, если сам мог справиться?

Питер вытянул перед собой руки.

\- Нужно помыть руки, но я не достаю до раковины.

Тони кивнул и подхватив ребенка поперек живота, поднял его, чтобы он мог помыть ручки. Закончив с процедурами, он зевнул и, кинув взгляд на часы, обнаружил, что время едва перевалило за семь, но Питер, судя по всему, уже окончательно проснулся, а значит и ему, наверное, пора вставать тоже. При обычных обстоятельствах, Тони бы даже спать не лег раньше четырех утра, но Питер уже был готов и полон желания начать новый день, так что они вместе направились на кухню за чашечкой кофе.

Питер побежал вперед и, взобравшись по стене, повис на ручке, самостоятельно открывая дверь. Тони даже не стал отчитывать его за лазание по стенам, а только молча прошел через проем, по пути стянув паучка с двери. Он взял его под мышку, словно футбольный мяч, после чего пошел готовить себе кофе. Питер, казалось, совершенно не возражал против такого, тараторя со скоростью тысячи слов в минуту:

\- А затем в моем сне ты дрался с плохими парнями, и я помог, а еще там был Брюс и…

\- Это круто, приятель, - кивнул Тони, усадив его на скамейку и приступая к готовке.

Вскоре он уже молча попивал свой кофе, пока Питер продолжал рассказывать о том, о чем он там говорил, запихивая хлопья в рот. Механик уже почти отрубился за столом, когда на кухню вошел Баки, вытирая пот со лба после тренировки, а следом за ним и Стив.

Питер резко запрыгал на стуле, протягивая ручки к двум суперсолдатам.

\- Баки! Стив!

Баки улыбнулся и, подбежав к мальчонку, подхватил его на руки, борясь с ним настолько игриво, насколько можно ожидать от человека с суперсилой. Питер молниеносно взобрался ему на плечи и уселся там, закрывая его глаза ладошками.

\- Попался!

Баки театрально повалился на пол и, убедившись, что он не уронил ребенка, застонал:

\- О, нееет, ты поймал меня! Ты победил, Человек-паук.

Он развалился на полу, и Стив громко фыркнул, огибая его по дуге. Питер перебрался Баки на грудь и обнял его руками за шею.

\- Нет, не умирай! Прости!

Баки схватил Питера и подкинул его в воздух.

\- Все в порядке, маленький жучок.

Питер наморщил нос, хихикнув.

\- Пауки – это не жуки! Они арахниды!

Вошедшая одетая в форму для йоги Наташа кивнула.

\- Он прав.

Стив опустился за стол рядом с Тони, пытаясь не рассмеяться над бедным механиком.

\- Ты выглядишь… не свежим?

\- Ха. Ха. Дети выматывают, ясно? И у нас на сегодня много дел, - саркастично ухмыльнулся Тони. Ему совершенно не хотелось уходить, но сегодня утром у него была назначена важная встреча, которую он никак не мог перенести. Он еще не знал, как сказать об этом Питеру, который ходил за ним словно приклеенный. Он ни на мгновение не покидал его во время завтрака, и пока Тони одевался, отказываясь играть с игрушками, пока Тони к нему не присоединится.

Тони чувствовал себя просто отвратительно, пытаясь понять, как он посмотрит Питеру в глаза и скажет ему, что он уходит.

\- Мы можем потанцевать?

Тони поднял футболку Питера, дожидаясь, когда тот просунет руки в рукава: - Мы можем потанцевать после того, как ты оденешься. Ты не можешь бегать по дому голышом.

Питер вытянул руки, позволяя Тони натянуть на него футболку.

\- Могу!

Тони искренне жалел о том, что он не может остаться; ему совершенно не хотелось портить малышу настроение. Он надел на ребенка ботиночки и принялся завязывать на них шнурки, сосредотачиваясь на поставленной задаче и вскользь уточняя:

\- Слушай, приятель, сможешь сегодня повеселиться с остальными? Стив сказал, что он не против отвести тебя в парк, если ты захочешь.

Питер начал играть с волосами Тони, невозмутимо отвечая:

\- Ты же покачаешь меня на качелях?

Тони вздохнул, отнимая руки Питера от своих волос и мягко сжимая их в ладонях.

\- Питер, я должен ненадолго уйти. Но я вернусь, обещаю.

Глаза Питера тотчас же испуганно распахнулись, а голос дрогнул:

\- Нет. Ты должен остаться со мной.

Тони попытался еще раз:

\- Наташа, и Стив, и Сэм с Баки – все будут здесь рядом с тобой. Они позаботятся о тебе, а Брюс будет работать в лаборатории, ты сможешь его увидеть.

Очаровательные глазки Питера начали наполняться слезами, и он икнул, нашаривая руками рубашку Тони и крепко сжимая ее в кулачках.

\- Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты сказал, что я могу попросить все, что захочу, и я хочу тебя.

Сердце Тони буквально разрывалось на тысячи кусочков, когда Питер прижался к нему, всхлипывая.

\- Не уходи.

Тони сжал зубы и, пытаясь сдержать собственные слезы, обхватил малыша руками.

\- Я не хочу, но я должен. Я вернусь сразу же, как только смогу.

Питер громко завыл, привлекая внимание остальных Мстителей. Зашедший в комнату Стив вздохнул, опускаясь на корточки рядом с Питером.

\- Ну все, ты должен отпустить его. Он уходит не навсегда.

Питер упрямо не желал ослаблять хватку, и Стив ощутил, как вина начала пожирать его изнутри, когда ему пришлось применить силу, чтобы отцепить эти маленькие ручки. Плач Питера стал только яростнее, и он начал пинаться в руках Стива, когда Тони поспешил схватить что-то из коробки, стоящей на другой стороне комнаты.

\- Питер, эй, смотри. У меня для тебя что-то есть.

Это оказался мишка в костюме Железного Человека, и его плюшевое тельце было едва ли не больше самого Питера. Тони передал мишку Питеру, и тот изо всех сил вцепился в него.

\- Побудешь с ним, пока меня нет, идет? И смотри сюда, - Тони нажал на живот игрушки, и оттуда раздался его собственный голос:

\- Ты в безопасности, крошка паучок. Я рядом.

Питер шмыгнул носом, крепко прижимая к себе игрушку.

\- Теперь, даже когда меня не будет рядом, я все еще буду с тобой. Ты можешь не бояться.

Питер вскинул на Тони свои большие карие глаза, и слезы покатились по его покрасневшим щекам.

\- Пожалуйста, не уходи.

В этот момент Тони почти растерял всю свою решимость. Он уже готов был бросить все и просто прижать к себе своего ребенка, но Пятница заговорила до того, как он успел сделать хоть шаг:

\- Сэр, вы опоздаете, если не выйдете прямо сейчас.

В комнату зашла Наташа и мягко потянула Тони за руку.

\- С ним все будет хорошо. Тебе пора.

Тони готов был поклясться, что это было самым тяжелым решением в его жизни. Он наклонился и прижался губами к макушке Питера, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, оставляя за спиной выкрикивающего его имя Питера.

……………………

Стив пережил свою долю сражений, и даже смог отбиться от нациста с расплавленным лицом, но, как оказалось, он был совершенно не готов к проблемам, которые может вызвать расстроенный двухлетний ребенок с суперспособностями.

\- Питер! Хватит! Спустись сейчас же!

Мальчик только упрямо продолжал ползать по потолку, сжимая плюшевого мишку в своих руках.

\- Нет!

Сэм попытался придумать другой способ снять его оттуда.

\- Там небезопасно. Мы можем пойти в парк и…

Маленький герой в ярости пополз прочь от них в сторону комнаты Тони.

\- Нет! Я не хочу слушать! Вы заставили Тони уйти!

Баки проследил за ним беспомощным взглядом.

\- Не думаю, что он спустится.

\- Замечательно, Тони нету всего пять минут, а мы уже разозлили ребенка, - простонал Сэм.

Стив устало последовал за Питером в комнату Тони, где паучок забрался в его кровать и свернулся калачиком под покрывалом.

\- Питер, пожалуйста, не усложняй все. Ты разве не хочешь поиграть?

Комок на кровати затрясся, и из-под одеяла раздался грустный приглушенный голос:

\- Нет. Я хочу Тони.

Сэм, совершенно не пылая энтузиазмом, прислонился к дверному косяку.

\- Хэппи проводит много времени с подростком Питером. Может позовем его?

Десять минут спустя ходячий оксюморон** остановился возле кровати. Хэппи угрюмо скрестил руки на груди, не в настроении миндальничать.

\- Питер, вылезай оттуда.

\- Не-а. Не хочу.

Хэппи раздраженно взмахнул руками и отошел от кровати.

\- Ну, я сделал все, что смог.

Стив в отчаянии схватил его за рукав.

\- Нет, брось. Пожалуйста, мы не можем бросить его весь день хандрить.

Хэппи вздохнул, обернувшись настолько, чтобы капитану стал виден его усталый взгляд.

\- Почему бы вам не позвать того, кто ему действительно нравится?

Наташа только выгнула бровь, безмолвно уточняя, кого он имеет в виду. Хэппи нахмурился, словно это было очевидно.

\- Неда? Его лучшего друга?

Никто из Мстителей явно не знал, кто это. Хэппи только закатил глаза.

\- Пятница, позвони Неду и сообщи ему, что я сейчас приеду за ним.

\- Слушаюсь.

Хэппи вышел из комнаты, бормоча себе под нос:

\- Все нужно делать самому. А я им не нянька.

Прошло еще целых пятнадцать минут, и вот, наконец, Нед появился на базе, с благоговением рассматривая собравшихся вокруг него Мстителей.

\- Вау, поверить не могу, что действительно вижу всех вас.

Стив вышел, было, пожать ему руку, но Баки, немного нетерпеливо, подтолкнул подростка в сторону комнаты Тони.

\- Приятно познакомиться, но у нас тут небольшая проблема, и нам необходима твоя помощь.

Нед, в замешательстве, запнулся.

\- О, эм, окей. А с чем я помогу?

Баки подвел его к кровати и указал на Питера, продолжающего прятаться под одеялом.

\- С этим.

Все Мстители с жадностью наблюдали за ним от дверей, не желая проходить дальше, чтобы не разозлить Питера.

Нед совершенно не понимал, что происходит, и понятия не имел, чего ожидать, но уж точно он и представить себе не мог, что увидит маленького ребенка, выглядывающего из-под одеяла.

\- Нед!

Питер резко вскочил и, утягивая за собой зажатого в кулаке медведя, спустился с кровати и обхватил руками своего лучшего друга. Нед инстинктивно обнял малыша в ответ, кидая на остальных вопросительный взгляд.

\- Что происходит? Кто это?

……………………

\- То есть, Питер такой со вчерашнего дня, и вы до сих пор не сообщили об этом Мэй? Когда вы это исправите?

Стив посмотрел на Неда, который укачивал на коленке все еще расстроенного Питера, отказывающегося подпускать к себе кого-либо, кроме Неда или своего мишки.

\- Да, и, нет, мы не знаем. Брюс работает над решением, но пока мы ничего не придумали.

Нед нахмурился, начиная ощущать легкую панику.

\- Он не может остаться таким! Нам в понедельник в школу, и если Мэй узнает, она с ума сойдет!

Наташа вручила ему учебник Питера и стопку листов.

\- Он, вообще-то, даже домашку сделал.

Нед опустил взгляд на записанные карандашом уравнения на блестящей странице.

\- Это же шутка, да? Он же не… о, мда, все верно.

Питер отнял голову с его плеча и указал на страницу, улыбнувшись впервые с момента ухода Тони.

\- Я все сделал сам!

Нед был впечатлен.

\- Отличная работа. Жаль, что мы не сможем так ее сдать. Но серьезно, ребят, вам нужно как-то это исправить. Этот малыш просто чудесен, с этим я не спорю, но мой лучший друг не может так и остаться крохой.

Питер надулся, поднимая на Неда глаза.

\- Эй, я не кроха.

Нед ущипнул Питера за нос, доказывая обратное:

\- Я украл твой нос!

Питер захныкал, хватая его за руку.

\- Нет, верни его! Он мне нужен!

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Да уж, не переживай. Мы сделаем все, что возможно, чтобы вернуть Питера в его возраст. Я совершенно не в восторге от него и его паутины, но и терпеть его истерики я больше не могу.

……………………

Тони изо всех сил пытался внимательно слушать речь министра обороны, и он знал, что это очень важно, но ему было так скучно. Этот парень все бубнил и бубнил, а Тони только и мог, что думать о ребенке, которого он оставил дома.

Питер ждет его, а этот зануда все продолжает ныть об урезании бюджета.

Тони начал перебирать свои бумаги, когда что-то блестящее привлекло его внимание. Это была картинка, которую они с Питером нарисовали вчера. Должно быть, он случайно захватил ее с собой вперемешку с документами.

Внезапно, все посторонние звуки словно испарились, и Тони уставился на рисунок, думая о том, что сказал ему Брюс. Питер не останется ребенком навсегда, и очень скоро он снова станет самим собой, и Тони больше не будет с ним так близок.

\- Мистер Старк, вы слушаете?

Тони резко вскинул взгляд, принимая решение.

\- Нет. На самом деле, у меня совершенно нет на это времени, так что, если позволите, я должен идти.

Министр обороны явно не был в восторге; он заворчал, пытаясь вернуть контроль над происходящим:

\- Нет, не позволю, это важн…

Но Тони уже не слушал его; для него больше ничего не имело смысла, кроме мальчика, которого он бросил дома, и того, что он не может добраться до него достаточно быстро.

Едва он оказался на базе, он поспешил внутрь, бросая портфель у двери.

\- Питер?

\- Тони! – незамедлительно раздался голос, в сопровождении топота крошечных ножек. На другом конце коридора возник маленький паучок и, словно какой-то очаровательный демон, начал ползти к нему по стенам и потолку, прежде чем спрыгнуть в объятия механика.

Едва Тони поймал его, ручки Питера изо всех сил обхватили его за шею, и Тони так же крепко обнял его в ответ.

\- Мне не нравится, когда ты уходишь, - голос Питера был таким тихим.

Тони, укачивая Питера на руках, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.

\- Я больше никогда тебя не брошу.

В одной руке Питер по-прежнему удерживал своего Железного медвежонка, который висел, зажатый в его кулачке, пока сам он цеплялся за Тони с такой силой, словно не собирался когда-либо его отпускать.

Тони чувствовал себя просто отвратительно, поглаживая Питера по спине и продолжая раскачиваться вместе с ним.

\- Прости, что мне пришлось уйти, я не хотел. Давай, я заглажу свою вину? До конца дня будем делать все, что ты захочешь.

Едва Тони вошел в гостиную, Наташа высунула голову из-за угла.

\- Ох, слава богу ты пришел. Он отказывался разговаривать с нами. Пришлось привезти сюда Неда.

Тони заливисто рассмеялся от мысли, что Мстители не смогли справиться с одним маленьким ребенком с суперспособностями. Однако, он не понаслышке знал, сколько в этом правды.

\- Спасибо, что позаботились о нем. Я знаю, как с ним бывает трудно.

Сэм вышел из-за спины Вдовы и с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Боже, ты вернулся. Мне нужно отдохнуть, мужик.

Баки поспешил присоединиться к нему.

\- Мне тоже. В жизни больше не встану на пути у этого ребенка, когда он в плохом настроении.

Тони нахмурился, с прищуром глядя на солдата.

\- Ты это о чем?

Наташа вздрогнула, пытаясь сдержать смех.

\- Питер, возможно, швырнул Баки в стену. Раз или два.

У Тони буквально отвисла челюсть.

\- Питер!

Совершенно не довольный происходящим паучонок показал Мстителям язык.

\- Ябеды!

\- Мне жаль, с тобой все хорошо?

Баки только отмахнулся от беспокойства Тони.

\- Я в порядке. Журнальный столик – нет.

\- Не нужно было уходить, - простонал Тони.

Никто не решился возразить ему, и произошедшее было уже никак не изменить, так что Тони просто прошел вглубь комнаты с Питером на руках.

\- Тебе следует извиниться перед ними, особенно перед Баки.

Питер упрямо покачал головой, потрясая пухлыми щечками.

\- Не-а.

\- Питер, мы это уже обсуждали. Ты не можешь так себя вести. Баки не сделал ничего плохого, - голос Тони был строг, но все равно в нем проскользнули нотки мягкости, которые совершенно откровенно подрывали его авторитет.

Питер был с ним категорически не согласен.

\- Он не возвращал тебя назад.

Тони сдался, медленно укачивая их обоих в танце, прижавшись щекой к макушке Питера.

\- Ладно, нарисуешь потом для него картинку.

Они провели порознь совсем немного времени, но этого было достаточно. Сейчас же они просто отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, соскучившись сильнее, чем они когда-либо могли вообразить. Питер опустил голову Тони на плечо и, наконец-то, почувствовал себя лучше; вся паника и страх, охватившие его с уходом Тони, развеялись в его объятиях.

\- Ты споешь мне?

Тони никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что окажется в подобном положении, но он просто не мог отказать. На самом деле, он сделал бы все, о чем бы Питер его ни попросил.

\- Ты мое солнышко, единственное солнышко. Ты даришь мне счастье при серости дня. Ты не знаешь, мой милый, как сильно люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, не забирай мое солнышко у меня.

…………………

Стив молча наблюдал, как Тони пританцовывал с Питером, медленно и глухо напевая. Это было так красиво, и от того становилось еще печальнее. Он вздохнул.

\- Как он сможет отпустить его?

Наташа сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду.

\- Я не знаю. Хотелось бы, чтобы все было по-другому. Им хорошо вместе.

Если бы Питер знал, что их время скоро подойдет к концу, он бы попросил Брюса отложить это.

Остаток дня они провели вместе, не представляя, что скоро всему придет конец. Питер заливисто хохотал, когда Тони раскачивал его на качелях, и домой они вернулись, держась за руки, не имея понятия об открытии, что удалось сделать Брюсу в лаборатории.

Но неведение действительно было благословением.

Тони отнес Питера в комнату и аккуратно уложил его спать, укрыв одеялом, когда к ним присоединился Брюс, приглушая голос во мраке комнаты.

\- Я наконец-то нашел то, что искал! Это потрясающе, правда. Этот поток испускает луч…

Тони отрицательно помотал головой, ощущая, как его сердце наполняется ужасом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? В двух словах.

Брюс восхищенно улыбнулся.

\- Я все исправил! Мы можем вернуть его в нужный возраст.

Тони перевел взгляд на спящего героя, маленькие ручки которого мягко обнимали Железного Мишку. Он не хотел его терять.

Брюс на мгновение замялся, заметив вспышку горя в глазах Тони.

\- Это не… хорошая новость?

Тони отвел взгляд, натянуто улыбаясь.

\- Нет, она потрясающая. Спасибо, приятель.

……………………

Тони пытался держаться. Пытался натянуть храброе выражение лица, чтобы маленький Питер не боялся. Он держал его за руку, когда они вошли в лабораторию, и Питер тотчас же спрятался за ногой Тони, цепляясь руками за его штанину, когда Брюс присел на корточки перед ним.

\- Привет, малыш. Готов снова повзрослеть?

Глаза Питера широко распахнулись, когда он выглянул из-за своего героя.

\- Будет больно?

Брюс покачал головой.

\- Нет, конечно нет! Ты ничего не почувствуешь, я обещаю.

Тони отвел Питера к кровати, которую они поставили в самом центре комнаты, и усадил его на одеяло, смахивая челку с его глаз, пока Питер внимательно следил за ним.

\- Я запомню, как был маленьким?

Тони вскинул взгляд на Брюса, который грустно пожал плечами.

\- Прости, я не знаю. У тебя сохранились воспоминания о прошлом, так что, я думаю, что да.

Тони встал напротив Питера, и тот вцепился в его ладонь руками. Он начал всхлипывать, а грудь и плечи затряслись от судорожных вздохов. Тони склонился к нему, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, легонько приподнимая его подбородок пальцем.

\- Ну что не так? Брюс сказал, что больно не будет, и я все время буду рядом.

\- Я не – хнык – хочу – хнык – забыть, - его голос сорвался на последнем слове, и Тони, уже не в состоянии терпеть это, обхватил ребенка руками и крепко прижал его к себе.

\- Все хорошо, Крошка паучок. Я с тобой. Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Тони сжал зубы, пытаясь взять свои эмоции под контроль, но это было чертовски сложно, когда крохотные ручки Питера так крепко вцепились в его сердце. Он хотел прижимать его к себе и никогда не отпускать, но он знал, что должен быть сильным, ради Питера. Он медленно отпустил ребенка и присел на корточки, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, стирая слезы с его мягких щек.

\- Ты снова станешь большим, и тебе это понравится. Ты сможешь ходить в патруль, и в школу, и увидишься с Мэй. И будешь приходить сюда каждую неделю на тренировку. Все будет хорошо, дружок.

Питер всхлипнул.

\- Я могу оставить себе мишку?

Тони коротко хохотнул.

\- Да, можешь оставить его.

За их спинами Брюс громко прочистил горло, виновато улыбаясь.

\- Пора.

Тони прижался губами к кудрявой макушке Питера и отошел от кровати, но в то же мгновение дыхание Питера участилось, и он, захныкав, потянулся к своему наставнику.

\- Нет, Тони! Я боюсь! Не уходи!

Тони ободряюще ему улыбнулся, останавливаясь рядом с Брюсом.

\- Все хорошо, я не ухожу. Все будет хорошо, только закрой глаза. Все закончится раньше, чем ты думаешь.

Питер подчинился и, вцепившись ручками в покрывало, крепко зажмурил глаза.

\- Спой песенку.

Брюс начал заряжать пушку, пока Тони пытался заставить свой голос не дрожать.

\- Ты мое солнышко, единственное солнышко. Ты даришь мне счастье при серости дня.

Оружие завибрировало, и тонкий голосок Питера присоединился к нему.

\- Ты не знаешь, мой милый, как сильно люблю тебя.

В груди Тони все сжалось, а в горле образовался ком, когда Питер распахнул свои яркие глаза и нашел его взглядом. Его голос буквально разбил Тони сердце, заставляя его поперхнуться на последних словах песни.

\- Я люблю тебя, папочка.

Брюс выстрелил, и луч света поглотил Питера, наполняя всю комнату дымом. Он исчез.

\- Пожалуйста, не забирай мое солнышко у меня.

……………………

Дым рассеялся, и Тони задержал дыхание.

\- Мистер Старк?

Тони торопливо вытер глаза и вышел вперед. Питер, теперь уже подросток, недоуменно хлопал глазами, в замешательстве осматриваясь.

Он на ватных ногах соскользнул с кровати, только чтобы сразу едва не свалиться от подкосившихся коленей. Тони резко рванул вперед и подхватил его, помогая ему забраться назад на кровать.

\- Эй, полегче. Не двигайся пока.

У Питера затряслись руки, и Брюс поспешил к нему, высвечивая в его глаза фонариком и задавая миллион вопросов одновременно.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты знаешь, где ты? Что ты помнишь?

Питер недовольно заворчал и закрыл глаза, уклоняясь от света.

\- Ой, эм, не знаю. Странно себя чувствую.

Брюс толкнул подростка на кровать, заставляя его лечь и выполнить все тесты, что он смог придумать.

Питер перевел взгляд на Тони, растеряно насупив брови.

\- Что случилось? Почему я здесь?

Тони отпрянул на шаг, ощущая внутри пустоту. Питер вернулся. Это… отлично. Но он не помнит.

Он сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком.

\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Пит.

Брюс повернулся к направившемуся к выходу Тони.

\- Тони. Перестань.

Питер с тяжелым сердцем молча наблюдал, как его герой исчезает в глубине коридора.

……………………

Питер неспешно паковал свои вещи, засовывая одежду и книги в рюкзак. Выходные подошли к концу, и пора было возвращаться домой.

Он не видел Тони с того момента, как тот покинул лабораторию, и поэтому сейчас был особенно рад видеть его, когда обнаружил его в дверях, повернувшись на стук.

\- Привет.

\- Привет. Собираешься?

Питер неловко кивнул, запихивая вещи поглубже в сумку.

\- Угу. Простите, я испортил все вых…

\- Нет, ты ничего не испортил. Было… было весело, - поспешил успокоить его Тони, подхватив с кровати Питера одну из его толстовок и начав ее складывать. Питер молча наблюдал за ним, видя боль в каждом движении Тони и ненавидя себя за то, что он стал ее причиной.

\- Мистер Старк…

Механик упрямо отказывался поднимать взгляд, сжимая в руках толстовку, когда Питер попытался еще раз.

\- Тони. Мне жаль, что я не помню, что произошло, и жаль, что тебе пришлось заботиться обо мне…

Что-то поднялось в груди Тони: желание защищать, которое стало только крепче за последние несколько дней. Необходимость прикрыть этого ребенка от всего, что может навредить ему, даже если это его собственные темные мысли.

\- Прекращай, ясно? Тебе не за что извиняться. Питер… когда ты был маленьким, мы с тобой разговаривали. Ты… он рассказал мне о том, как Стервятник обрушил на тебя здание.

Глаза Питера широко распахнулись, и он замялся, пытаясь придумать хорошее объяснение.

\- Мистер Старк, я собирался рассказать вам, просто не думал, что это вообще важно и…

Тони нахмурился, недоверчиво качая головой.

\- Ты едва не погиб. Как это может быть неважно? Не говоря уж о том, что тебе до сих пор снятся кошмары об этом.

\- Мистер Старк…

Тони схватил его за плечи, сжимая пальцы крепче, чем он рассчитывал. Просто Питер был таким большим, а Тони уже успел привыкнуть к более маленькому телу.

Он поймал взгляд подростка и пристально посмотрел на него, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы тот понял.

\- Питер, ты должен знать, что можешь поговорить со мной обо всем. Я серьезно. Если ты боишься, или у тебя кошмары, и тебе нужна помощь – я всегда рядом. Я знаю, мне не следовало забирать твой костюм, и я понимаю, что должен был быть рядом с тобой, и я прошу за это прощения. Мне очень жаль. Но ты должен сказать мне, когда тебе будет нужна помощь. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой.

Шокированный Питер еще несколько секунд не знал, что сказать. Когда он, наконец-то, смог подобрать слова, они прозвучали тихо и неуверенно.

\- Спасибо, Тони.

Тони похлопал его по плечам, прежде чем отпустить его, еще пока не успев привыкнуть проявлять свои чувства.

\- Хорошо. Скоро Хэппи отвезет тебя домой, ничего не забудь. И я надеюсь, что в следующие выходные ты сможешь потренироваться, и не окажешься поражен еще каким-нибудь оружием. 

Питер с улыбкой кивнул.

\- Было бы здорово. Спасибо.

Механик направился к выходу, и уже успел выйти в коридор, прежде чем что-то привлекло его внимание. Из комнаты Питера раздался знакомый звук. Тони тихонько вернулся к двери, глядя через проем на Питера, который, повернувшись к нему спиной, держал в руках Железного Мишку.

Он молча наблюдал за тем, как Питер обнял медведя, нажимая на его живот и заставляя его заговорить голосом Тони.

\- Ты в безопасности, Крошка паучок. Я рядом.

Именно это Тони услышал, стоя в коридоре. Он изумлённо взирал на то, как Питер погладил мишку по голове, прежде чем спрятать его в сумку, чтобы забрать домой.

В груди Тони разлилось приятное тепло, и было такое чувство, словно вот прямо сейчас оно грозило вырваться из него, потому что Питер помнил. Наверняка. Он помнил все, что произошло, и дорожил воспоминаниями так же сильно, как Тони.

Он торопливо отошел, не желая, чтобы Питер заметил, как он шпионил за ним, но просто не в состоянии стереть улыбку, которая сияла на его лице до конца дня. 

……………………

\- Тони? Пятница, где он?

Прошла неделя с происшествия в лаборатории, и Питер снова вернулся на выходные, собираясь потренироваться. Вот только осталось найти Тони.

\- Он в кабинете. Желаете, чтобы я сообщила ему о вашем прибытии? – ответил ИИ.

Питер побрел по коридору, уже успев неплохо познакомиться с устройством базы.

\- Не-а, он знает. Спасибо, Пятница.

Он чувствовал себя слегка неуютно от мысли, что ему снова придется встретиться с его героем, после того, как он закончил все на прошлой неделе. Разумеется, он помнил о том, как был малышом. Как он мог такое забыть? Но он не мог позволить Тони узнать об этом. Это было так унизительно.

Он был таким прилипчивым, и глупым, и он не хотел, чтобы Тони думал о нем, как о младенце, который плакал, когда он уходил. Будет лучше, если Тони будет думать, что он не помнит этого. Тогда Тони не придется притворяться, что Питер не вел себя, как надоедливый ребенок.

Гений, миллиардер, Мститель… он не должен нянчиться с детьми. У него есть дела поважнее, чем сюсюкать с подростком. Питер оставит это при себе.

Когда Питер подошел к кабинету, Тони увлеченно что-то писал за столом, и он торопливо развернулся на стуле, услышав стук в дверь.

\- Привет, освобожусь через секунду. Нужно кое-что подписать для Пеппер, или она убьет меня и прочитает мне нудную лекцию о разделении обязанностей, и рабочей нагрузке, и все в таком роде.

Питер кивнул, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Тони не отложит свой ручку и не поднимется на ноги.

\- Закончил! Подожди, я захвачу пиджак.

Питер снова кивнул, но тотчас же замер, когда Тони отошел. Там, на столе, среди фотографий Пеппер, и Роуди, и остальных Мстителей, стоял рисунок в рамке: схематичные человечки, накарябанные блестящими карандашами поверх уравнений по химии.

Рисунок, который маленький Питер рисовал вместе с Тони. Он сохранил его. Питер не мог в это поверить.

Тони, с пиджаком в руках, с улыбкой вернулся к нему.

\- Ну все, пошли в мастерскую. Хочу показать тебе новые примочки, которые я добавил в твой костюм.

Питер заставил себя очнуться от шока.

\- Ага, круто, идем.

Тони заметил его неуверенность и схватил его за плечо.

\- Все нормально?

Питер улыбнулся, и искренний восторг озарил его ясные глаза.

\- Да, все прекрасно.

Тони улыбнулся в ответ, закинув руку на плечи подростка и направляясь вместе с ним к выходу.

\- Уверен, что так, Крошка паучок.


End file.
